Mexico nights
by garnet013
Summary: When Gibbs leaves Abby is so depressed she wont have her Caf-Pow! So Ziva takes Abby to Mexico for a week to have fun. little do they know that the boys are coming to.
1. No Caf Pow!

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

* * *

Ziva was sitting at her desk finishing up her paperwork when Abby came glanced up at her and saw Abby wearing a black tee-shirt with a red plaid skirt and leggings. She herself was wearing jeans and a green shirt. She stopped her work and looked at Abby who was now sitting onher desk. Abby looked at Gibbs desk and sighed.

It had been two weeks now sience he left for Mexico. She missed him so much her coworkers were worried for her. They had tried to cheer her up with Caf-pow but that only made her eyes water. Then they tried giving her black roses. She did cry then when she remembered the time Gibbs got some for her when she was sick.

The first three days were the worst. when she figured out something instead of Gibbs comming down to look Tony or Tim came. Abby had to walk into the back room for a few moments before comming back out and telling them what she found. It broke everyones heart to see there little Abbys so sad.

Ziva saw Abby sigh and looked at her friends sad face. She then opened her desk drawer to reveal two plane tickets. Tonyy had the ideal to get these and everyone agreed it was worth a shot. Abby looked at the tickets then back at Ziva.

"Where are you going Ziva?" She said with sadness. Now another person was leaving her. Ziva shook her head and smiled at Abby who looked about to cry.

"We are going to Mexico tomorrow."


	2. Viva Mexico

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

These ones are short but they will get bigger. I'll post a new chapter every day and it sould be over by the end of summer.(or winter depending where you live.)

* * *

Abby looked at her friend in wonderment before smiling. This is exactly what she needed to get her mind off Gibbs. A trip to sandy beaches, good drinks and lovely nights. Ziva was glad to see Abby smiling again and before she could stop herself hugged Abby. Abby was shocked but hugged her friend back.

That was when Tony walked into the room. Never before had he seen Ziva desplay a true emotion. It made him step back in shock bumping into Tim who pushed him out of the way and saw the hug stopping. Tony then pulled Tim into the elevator and shoved a new intern out before pressing the button to close it.

"What are you doing Tony?" Tim asked him harshly. When he saw Tony hitting the emergency button he looked back at him with curiosity. Tony smiled and pulled out of his pocket two tickets.

"Telling you that we are also going to Mexico. We leave on the flight after them so they won't spot us." Tim smiled and then shook his head. He knew there was a catch to this and was waiting for it. Tony smiled at him before looking at the tickets again.

"The only thing is that when we come back we'll have tons of stuff to do. And since I bought the tickets you can do half of my work. deal?" Tony then looked back at Tim with a sly grin on his sighed and then nodded.

"Fine but I get the window seat. I hate the outer ones." Tony smiled before hitting the emergency button again.

"Viva la Mexico!" He said with a smile. Tim smiled back before getting out of the elevator to go home and pack for the trip.


	3. memories

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

im soory somthing came up. latest chapter!

* * *

When the girls got to the airport they had to wait an hour before boarding the airplaine. So they whent into the bar and ordered two drinks. Zvia had a beer wial Abby had wiskey.

"How can you drink that stuff? It's so discusting!" Ziva asked Abby with a look of discust on her face. Abby finished her drink and sighed in content remembering the night she stayed at Gibbs's house because Mikel was after her.

_It was 2200 hours and Abby was far from sleepy. She was staying at Gibbs house till the slimball was caught. Gibbs had tried to confort her but even he couldent help her. Abby was sitting down looking out the window in the kiction from the dinning room table when gibbs gave her a glass of some brown liquid._

_"Whats this?" she asked him before smelling it. Abby quickly pulled her head back making Gibbs chuckle lightly. He then walked around the table and sat right infornt of Abby placing a bottle with what Abby guessed was the same stuff that was in her glass and another glass for himself. Gibbs stalled by poring himself a glass of the stuff and swerlling it lightly in his glass._

_"Its wiskey Abbs. It not known to smell nice but it does taste good." Gibbs then placed the glass to his lips and sipped the wiskey. He then looked at Abby urging her to do the same. Abby looked back down at the glass before taking a deep breath. She then put the glass to her mouth and gulped down some of the drink before placing the glass down and making a face._

_Gibbs started openly laughing at Abbys look of discust. At first Abby was shocked to see her boss so open around her, but it only took a moment before she started laughing too. After a few moments Gibbs was able to settle down enough to look back at Abby. "I guess i should have said it was an acquired taste. That look on your face though-" Abby smiled at him and raised her glass up to her lips once again._

_This time the drink tasted better. She looked back at Gibbs. "Your right it is."_

Abby looked at Ziva. "It's an......acquired taste." Before Ziva could ask more the intercom shouted at them that there flight was now bording.


	4. better view

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

alright im sorry that i dont update everyday. review please.

* * *

As soon as they landed in Mexico, Abby and Ziva went to the hotel room. Ziva was talking to the busboy  
when she herd a crash. Abby and Ziva both ducked and kept low to the floor. The bus boy had already left in  
fear of being shot.

Ziva crept towards the door and pulled out her knife. She used the knife to see what was happing out side by  
slanting it outwards. What she saw made her mad and upset at the same time. She looked over at Abby who  
was scared.

"It's Tony and McGee, Abby." Abby stood up and looked at Ziva with a questioning look before looking out the door frame and seeing her two friends.

"Tim! Tony! "Abby shouted with glee before hugging both of them. Ziva chucked before leaning her head on  
the door frame. "What are you two doing here?" She asked Tony who was trying to pull Abby off of him. She  
finally let go of him and walked into their room to see what their view of the ocean was. McGee followed her  
into the room with both his and Tony's luggage.

Tony walked over to Ziva with his ever present grin on his face. "Well if you must know we are also on  
vacation." Ziva smiled at him "Well then Tony it looks like you and I are going to be living close to each other  
for a week so lets set up some ground rules. One you will never come into our room without asking, two you  
will not pull a prank on me or Abby till we are home" Tony looked at her with a curious glace "And if I break  
one of these rules?" Ziva smiled at him with a devilish grin. Tony gulped and under stood that look.

Abby ran out into the hallway and smiled. "Ziva we have the better view!" Ziva smiled before going back into  
her room. "Come on Abby, we have a date with the beach." Abby squealed with joy before running into the  
hotel room and shutting the door in Tony's face.


	5. blue eyes

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

this ones longer. review please.

* * *

Abby and Ziva were out of the hotel and walking to the beach thirty minutes later. Ziva was carrying a sun  
tanning chair in her left arm and a bag full of books and a bottle of sun screen in the other. All Abby wascarrying was a black bag to put her clothes in so she could go swimming and some bottled water.

They got to the beach that was only a ten minute walk from their hotel and changed into their swimsuits. Ziva came out of the dressing room wearing a green one-piece. Abby came out wearing a small, black bikini. Theyquickly found a spot for Ziva to read in before Abby ran for the water. Shetook a deep breath before going under the clean sea water.

Ziva chuckled at the sight before looking down at her book and got threw three chapters before a shadow swept over her. She quickly looked up and saw that it was just Tony. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her book.

Tony though, looked over her shoulder and read a paragraph of her story."I've read this book before." Ziva looked at him and laughed "If that's true Abby's afraid of spiders." Tony chuckled at his partner before whispering into her ear "The lover dies." Ziva looked up at him and frowned. Tony smiled at her before running into the water. She sighed as she saw that already McGee was in the water playing with Abby. Ziva set her book  
down and jumped into the water.

After some time past the all hoped out and started building a sand castle."We should build a moat around it."Tim suggested to the group. Tony smacked his head "No way McGeek,then the sandcastle might collapse into the water." Abby smiled at them remembering how Gibbs would always smack Tony for saying somethingdumb.

It was at sunset when they left the beach. Ziva was walking along side Tony and Tim and Abby were in a heated discussion about computer forensics when Abby looked up and saw a figure looking right at them. She stopped and saw, even in the dwindling light those deep blue eyes that sheloves. Ziva and the rest of the team looked back at Abby before looking forward at the figure.

The figure was looking at only Abby. He smiled softly at her like he used to do. It made Abby almost lightheaded with happiness. She took a step closer to the figure before smiling at him.

"Gibbs, it's really you."


	6. her smile

Do not own NCIS takes place after Gibbs leaves.

review please about the last chapter.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Abby. He smiled at the black bikini that she was wearing and that her hair was out of its pigtails. Abby walked towards him slowly. Gibbs in return, did the same. All Ziva, Tim and Tony could do was watch and wait for something bad to happen.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked her when they both stopped a foot away from each other. "I'm on vacation for a week." She told him with a smile. Oh how Gibbs missed that smile. He looked down at her at forgot where they were for a few moments. "I missed you Gibbs." Abby told him. Gibbs looked back at her "Me too." he said quietly.

Ziva then walked up to Gibbs and nodded her head. Tony and Tim soon followed behind her. "Hi bos-Gibbs" Tony said to his former boss. Gibbs looked up and smiled at all of felt like they were all on an assignment rather then on vacation.

"Why are you all here instead of at headquarters?" He asked the group. Tony smiled at him "We all went on vacation!" Gibbs just shook his head before looking at his watch. He saw that it was 1800 hours. It felt earlier to him. Abby frowned "I guess you have somewhere to be." Gibbs looked back at Abby and shook his head.

"Nah, I was just getting something from town but it can wait." Abby smiled before grabbing his hand. "Well then would you grace us with your company for a few hours. We have a fully stocked bar that needs to be emptied"Gibbs rolled his eyes before letting himself be dragged to Ziva and Abby's hotel room with the rest of the gang in tow.


	7. storm

Sorry for the long wait. Do not own ncis. I think this makes up for the long wait. ^^

* * *

She hated him for what he did. Never in her life was she so wanted to beat the holy hell outta him for what he just did. Abby ran to the beach and fell to her knees into the cold wet sand. Rain and wind whipping her face like a slap. She let the storm do this to her, her body going numb little by little because of the cold. She looked forward into the tumbling water. Why would he do that to her? Did he even know how much just seeing him did to her! Abby dug her hands into the sand trying , hopelessly, not to cry. Her black hair dancing in the storm, making her look like a lost spirit.

"Abby!" She heard someone yell for her. She turned her head to look behind her.

No...not now.

* * *

"Home sweet hotel!" Abby said allowed to her friends. She turned around to look at all her friends, together once again."I'm gonna go change into some pants." She walked over to her bedroom before shutting the door. She got undressed and put on some black jeans and a black halter top. She let her hair stay down, giving it a quick brush.

"Abby hurry up! I wanna get drunk! Ouch! That hurt boss!" Tony yelled making Abby laugh out loud. She opened the door and walked out to the living room. "Sorry I took so long." Gibbs was looking at Tony with a frown when she said this. When he turned his head to look at her, he let himself smile a little bit. "Nah, you're fine."

Abby sat down next to Ziva with a smile on her face. Ziva rolled her eyes and passed her a glass of bourbon. Gibbs lifted his eyebrow as he watched Abby gulp the glass down quickly. "Wow Abbs, do you drink a lot?" Tim asked her. Abby shrugged her shoulders before getting more. "Nah, not really." Gibbs smiled at Abby before sipping his drink.

"So what next? Cards, I'm up for poker!" Tony told everyone. Everyone nodded their heads before Ziva got out the cards. Abby smiled at Gibbs. "So, we finally play each other." Gibs smiled again and nodded. "Yep." Ziva dealt everyone cards beginning the first round. just then everyone heard a soft rumble in the sky. "There's supposed to be a storm tonight." Gibbs told everyone. They all nodded in understanding. "Well then you should stay with us tonight sir." Tony told Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a look before Tim added his two cents."I agree, it's too dangerous to go out in a storm." Gibbs lifted up his hands in surrender. "Fine then. Lets start playing, and quit talking."

It was past midnight when Gibbs and Abby had put Ziva, Tim, and Tony out of the game. They both had a good size piles of money and we're trying to take the others money. Ziva let out a yawn. "Well, Im beat. Night everyone." She walked into her bedroom after they told her goodnight. Tim and Tony soon left after that, but not before giving Gibbs Tim's' key."So you can get in to the room." Gibbs nodded and waved to them, concentrating too much on the game to really care.

It was almost one when Gibbs smiled at Abby and put down his cards. Abby gave him a curious look and put down her cards too. "We're both really good at this." Gibbs told her with a glimmer of adventure in his eyes. Abby smiled slyly. "Yah , so?" The sound of thunder made Gibbs pause before speaking. "Lets make this next hand a bit more interesting." Abby grinned at him before responding. "What do you suggest we do?" Gibbs grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled the deck.

"Well, if I lose I do something you want, If you lose you do something i want." His smile faltered a little. Abby looked at him. "Alright what happens if I lose." Gibbs looked out the window at the storm. "I've talked to Tony and the gang and they told me that you were miserable without me. So if you lose...You have to go back home, and forget about me." Abby frowned at Gibbs. "I cant do that Gibbs." Gibbs sighed. "That's if i win. You could win." Abby looked at Gibbs straight in the eyes. "And if i win, you have to kiss me."

Gibbs looked at Abby in disbelief. "Wh-What!" He whispered, remembering Ziva was sleeping. Abby nodded her head in confirmation. She was serious. Gibbs sighed and drew the cards.

* * *

Abby looked at Gibbs who had worry written all over his face. He ran over to her and bent down on his knees. "What the Hell Abbs! you need to go back to the hotel." Abby glared at Gibbs who was holding her shoulders. "Let. go. of. me." She demanded. She pushed him away and got up. She felt betrayed. Gibbs looked at Abby. "You really thought I was going to kiss you?" He asked her.

"YES" She yelled at him through the wind. Her breath was heavy as she turned back to look at him. "YOU DON"T GET IT DO YOU!" She yelled at him. Gibbs looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Get what Abby?" Abby walked farther away from him. "ABBY! STOP!" Gibbs yelled at her. She turned around and saw that he was a few yards away. She could hardly make him out.

"I can't live without you Gibbs." She told him. the lighting striking the water. Gibbs looked at Abby with a agitated look. "Yes you can-"

"NO I CANT GIBBS" She screamed at him. Gibbs looked at Abby for a long time before walking over to her. He stopped inches away from her. "Why?" He asked her with a soft tone. Hoping he was wrong. "Because I love-" Gibbs did not let her finish before kissing her hard on the lips. Abby wrapped her arms around him before kissing him back.

After a while his kisses softened. "You really shoulden't Abbs. You can do much better then me." he whispered softly to her. Abbs looked into his deep blue, eyes before shaking her head no. "Did you miss me too?" she softly kissed him on the lips. Gibbs let her kiss him, loving the taste of her lips. "Everyday." He told her, feeling the storm surrounding them, slowly stop.


	8. Well, now you know

sorry for the long wait. Do not own NCIS.

I'm SO happy! I'm glad you guys like my story. I worked really hard on this story and as I can see, It's paying off! Well I'm thinking there might be only a few more chapters...unless I add a plot twist! *evil laugh* Then I'll add more to the story. would you guys like that? Please review and tell me what you think!

Ok Author note over. enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The sun was rising when they made it back to the hotel. Gibbs was walking next to Abby sneaking small glances at her. What he saw when he did this was a cheerful Abby. She could not stop smiling. She really tried to once or twice, but stopped after she realised she just was too happy. They went into the hotel and walked into the elevator to go back up to the room. Gibbs pushed the up button and waited there with Abby. Abby looked at Gibbs and noticed that he had a small smile on his face too.

When the elevator finally came, they both stepped into it, Abby first Gibbs second. As soon as the elevator doors shut Gibbs looked over at Abby. "Hey Abbs?" Abby looked at him with a playful smile. "Yes Gibbs?" Gibbs turned to face Abby with her back against the wall of the elevator. He took Abbys' waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm glad you came to Mexico." He told her as she was getting her lips closer to his. They kissed gently letting their lips enjoy the others company.

Soon though, Gibbs and Abby were kissing eachother deeper. Abby grabbed the elevators railing with her left hand and held Gibbs head with her right. Gibbs held on to Abby closer to his body. He carefully stroked with his fingers her iviroy skin on her waist, making her moan softly.

Just then the elevator stopped and opened. Gibbs and Abby were too deep into what they were doing too want to stop willingly. besides the sun was just rising, who would be up willingly at this hour? "Boss?" A familiar voice said with uncertainty. Gibbs let go of Abby quickly and was pushed by her to the other side of the elevator. They turned to look at a very shocked Tim, a stunned Ziva and a speechless Tony, who was trying to say something, but couldn't. A first for him

They all looked at each other for a minute or so before Abby was able to speak. "What are you three doing up so early?" She asked them hesitantly. Her cheeks were red from kissing Gibbs and from embarrassment. Ziva was the first to answer. "Well I woke up about ten minutes ago and saw you were not in the room. I walked over to Tony and Tim's room just to see if you and Gibbs were there. When they told me you guys were not there we all got worried. Now," She softly smirked at her and Gibbs. "I see there was no reason to worry." Tony finally got his tongue untied "yep exactly." He sputtered out to them. Tim could only nod.

Gibbs looked at the three people before him and smirked. He grabbed Abby by the waist again, making her squeal in a high pitch voice. "Well then, now you know" He pushed the down button quickly and saw, before the doors closed, their stunned faces looking at him. Abby looked at her Gibbs in wonder. "What was that?" She asked him with shock. He smiled at her with a playfully look in his eyes. "Well, it wasn't like we would have been there long anyway." Abby looked at him like she was questioning his sanity. He chucked softly and whispered into her ear. "My house is much more private."

Back at the elevator Tony looked soloumly at Ziva and Tim. "Think there gonna do...?" He asked them slowly not finishing his sentence. "Yep" Tim replided quickly. Ziva nodded her head in agreement.


	9. why did they go?

Do not own NCIS

* * *

They were happy, so why did Gibbs have to die? It was a sad affair. Abby was in tears all through the ceremony. Her one shot of love, crushed before it even begun. Ziva could only look at the coffin in despair. He should have stayed in Mexico. They should have never went down there. It was all her fault. Tonys' coffin was already buried into the dirt of his hometown. Ziva let herself cry softly as she remembered her last look into his eyes before he died. She could still feel his warm blood on her was now hugging Ducky, who also was in tears. Gibbs was his good friend. Now that he is gone, forever. Who will protect Abby and her-

* * *

review.


	10. HyperAbby

**Do not own NCIS. Please read note!**

So...how many people were mad at me for that last chapter? *looks around the room* Well this chapter will clear things up! I'm sorry for my evil desire to make you guys squrim. I just could not help it! I wanted to make this story longer though, and to do that, I needed some drama. Told you I was going to do this. you guys really should read the notes i give you! Anyway...on with the story!

* * *

Ziva woke up from the nightmare with a gasp. It was the next day after the 'elevator incident' as Tony, Tim, and Ziva called it. Abby and Gibbs had not come back after that making Tonys' assumption correct. She was happy for them, though. Abby and Gibbs complemented each other like bread and jelly.

She sat up on her bed and looked out at the beach. 'What the hell was that?' she asked herself. Ziva placed her head in her hands and sighed. The horrible images flashed threw her mind. How could that happen though? Gibbs can not die! Nor could Tony! And why was Abby-. Ziva ended that thought before it even finished.

A knock could be heard from outside her room. Ziva got up from her bed and opened the door to show Abby, wearing her black bathing suit and a huge smile on her face. "Ziva!" Abby squeeled with joy. "I'm soy happy right now you have no ideal!" Ziva tried, and failed to pry Abby from her death hug. "Abby I get it now let me breath!" She pleaded to the energetic girl.

Abby quickly let go of her and twirled around. "I'm sorry, I cant stay still, as soon as Gibbs brought me back I couldent stop moving, I was, Well am, so happy and excited and-"

"ABBY BREATH!" Ziva said with laughter in her voice. She compleetly forgot about the dream now and was enjoying the hyperactive Abby.

Abby spent the next few mimutes trying to calm down, She gave up though and Ziva gave up and decided to just let the girl crash.

Two hours later they both were sleeping from exaution.

* * *

review. I know It sucks, Im sorry!


End file.
